


Custard cream

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998)
Genre: Drabble, biscuits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Constance's biscuit ration explained
Kudos: 3





	Custard cream

Constance Hardbroom was fondly tolerant of the headmistress's fondness for indulgent foods. Cake. Cheesecake. Cream cake. Pastries. Custard creams. Those pink wafer things. Amelia Cackle would not be Amelia Cackle if she didn't routinely enjoy a wedge of cheese as a midmorning snack. Miss Hardbroom didn't share the sentiment but she could always be called to attention at the cry of 'tea and custard creams in my office, Constance.' Like a goat summoned by the goat herder, Constance would obediently join her, partaking of a rich sugary cocoa, her only public indulgence. Amelia noticed that she always perched her one custard cream on the side of her saucer, never touched, never stared at. Amelia required no explanation, just formed her own theory as to the fate of each daily custard cream.

Miss Hardbroom always took it with her (she disdained the pink wafers) and Amelia was certain that she kept it for a snack at dawn, sitting at her window and nibbling as the sun was rising. What else would explain the crumbs on Morgana's whiskers?


End file.
